


Come Forth

by HowlsMoon



Category: TMNT (2007)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 14:17:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12060705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlsMoon/pseuds/HowlsMoon
Summary: Leo and Raph and their cuties have a smut of a time! Pure smut no plot no character development just pure smut





	Come Forth

Angel leaned against the door, a stubborn pout on her face as she folded her arms. Her and Raph had an argument, they did this regularly and they usually ended up in the same place in the end: back with each other. 

Leo was meditating in the dojo, since he came back from his training Raph had been hard on him but he wasn't going to let his younger brother get to him. He thought of a certain girl and smiled a bit to himself.  
2 weeks ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara was in her apartment reading a romance novel. Ever since recently she hadn't been able to stop fantasizing about Leo.

Raph sighed and grumbled something incoherent to himself as he was out as the Nightwatcher on his motorcycle.  
2 weeks ago

Queen Of All EvilMiragesLover

Can our ocs be best friends? And I forgot to ask, does she know them? If not forget the last sentence of the first thingy)

Angel growled to herself and rang April, "yes, Angel? No let me guess, another fight?" She asked. "Yes, can I come over?" She asked. "Sure, no problem." She said before Angel hung up. 

Leo opened his eyes and looked at his youngest brother with a glare as Mikey tried to hide the pie he was going to no doubt throw at him.  
2 weeks ago Reply

Queen Of All EvilMiragesLover

Sorry if I take long I'm talking to my cousin and helping her out.)  
2 weeks ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Sure and yes she knows them and that's ok I understand 

Clara continued to read her book then finished it. She closed it and thought about Leo. She wanted to tell him how she felt.

Raph was searching for any crime that could happen in the fair city of New York City. He spotted purple dragons again.  
2 weeks ago

Queen Of All EvilMiragesLover

Angel threw on the first thing she saw which was a black hoodie of his. Angel pocketed her phone, only wearing a leggings and his hoodie over her underwear and bra. 

leo rolled his eyes and walked passed his brother ti go to the kitchen, texting Clara while he got a bottle of water.

Clara texted back and told Leo to please come to her apartment as she had something important to tell him.

Raph sighed thinking about Angel as he beat up the purple dragons then left them for the police. He loved her so much.  
2 weeks ago

Queen Of All EvilMiragesLover

Angel walked through the streets with the hood up and her hands in the pickets if the hoodie. She sighed to herself, April's place was another four blocks away. 

Leo sat by the table and smiled ti himself, letting her know he'd be there in a few minutes before he left the lair to head towards her apartment.  
2 weeks ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara got up and went to her bedroom to put on something sexy for him when he arrived. She put a playboy bunny outfit on as she waited.

Raph stopped and saw her walking to the direction to April's apartment. He stopped by where she was and asked her if she wanted a ride there.  
2 weeks ago

Queen Of All EvilMiragesLover

Angel looked at him and sighed, "I'm fine with walking." she said before she started walking again. 

Leo ran across rooftops till he got to her apartment and knocked on her window. 

2 weeks ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara happily walked over to her bedroom window and opened it for him.  
"Hey Leo!" she said smiling at him.

Raph growled got off his bike parked it then grabbed her taking to a rooftop.  
"Look Angel we need to talk now."  
2 weeks ago

Queen Of All EvilMiragesLover

Angel looked at him with folded arms "nothing ti talk about. Now if you'd excuse me I'm going to meet April." She said looking up at him. 

Leo's eyes widened slightly when he saw her attire as he came in. "Um... Hey! What's the emergency? And uh -what are you wearing?"  
2 weeks ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
"I did this for you Leo. You see the thing is is that I've been in love with you for awhile now. I can't stop fantasizing about you."

"Look Angel I wanted to let you know that I'm really really sorry for what happened. Can you please take me back? It won't happen again I swear. I'll be better this time."  
2 weeks ago

Queen Of All EvilMiragesLover

Angel chuckled softly and wrapped her arms around his neck, "about time you apologized." She said with a small smirk. 

Leo blushed at that, "you have? " he asked trying to keep his eyes on hers.  
2 weeks ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara nodded blushing meekly as her cheeks flushed a light shade of pink as she looked away from him.

Raph smirked and nodded taking her back down to the ground and asked her, "wanna head back to my place?"  
2 weeks ago

Queen Of All EvilMiragesLover

Angel smirked a bit, "and if I were ti say no?" She asked teasingly. 

Leo walked over ti her and pulled her close to his frame, "I feel the same way, so don't worry." He assured making her look at him.  
2 weeks ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara's eyes widened and she squeaked looking up into his masked eyes and leaned up kissing him passionately on the lips.

Raph growled then smirked again.  
"Then someone's gonna get a nasty spankin," he churred to her as he smirked.  
2 weeks ago

Queen Of All EvilMiragesLover

Angel purred softly with a matching smirk. "Daddy's gonna spank me?" 

Leos eyes widened before he pulled her closer to his frame and kissed her back, his arms around her waist as he deepened the kiss.  
2 weeks ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara began to moan into the kiss putting her hands on his plastron as she kissed him roughly.

Raph nodded as he slapped her butt cheeks groping them to make a point. He bit her ear as well.  
2 weeks ago

Queen Of All EvilMiragesLover

Angel gasped and bit her lip to hold back a moam, "alright, fine, I'll go back ti the lair with you." She shivered. 

Leo held her thighs and lifted her up, he wrapped her legs around his waist sliding his tongue into her , exploring his territory.  
2 weeks ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara held on tightly to him as she moaned letting him explore her mouth. She rubbed his shoulders.

Raph put his helmet back on and handed her one as he told her to get on behind him as he turned on his motorcycle.

Angel bit her lip with a smirk before she put on the helmet on and hopped on behind him and wrapped her arms around his torso. 

Leo pinned her against the nearest wall before he pulled away from the kiss, panting softly, "tell me when you want me to stop okay?" He said.  
2 weeks ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara nodded then panted looking up at him and said, "I don't want you to ever stop Leo. I love you!"

Raph drove off then parked his bike and got off taking his helmet off and hers and brought them back to the lair.  
2 weeks ago

Queen Of All EvilMiragesLover

Angel looked at him as he took the helmet off of her. She smiled at him and walked ahead of him up to his room. 

Leo smiled at her and pecked her lioss, "I love you too." He said softly before he carried her to her room and laid her on the bed, kissing her again.  
2 weeks ago Reply

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara moaned into the kiss kissing him back as she rubbed his plastron and arched her back.

Raph followed after hervas he chased her taking his Nightwatcher gear off and walked into his room.  
2 weeks ago

Pumpkaboo FanaticHowlsMoon

Online  
Going to sleep night  
2 weeks ago

Queen Of All EvilMiragesLover

Night night! Just made cookies


End file.
